Last Christmas
by Fred and George Weasley Twins
Summary: After Amelia finds her boyfriend cheating on her she runs away crying. Is being hit by a car be a good thing? It is if a cute English doctor happens to be in the car. Mentions of RusAme and RusChu. Main pairings- USUK, GerIta, Spamano, PruCan. (unfortunately no Yaoi... sorry guys, I love it and all, just don't write it.)
1. Heart Breaks and Car Crashes

**Authors Note- Hey guys, ok so I was thinking and I thought of this REALLY cute Christmas thing…. It may be a few chapters long….. I dunno, so yeah it's late and pretty cheesy. Then again Christmas wouldn't be Christmas without a bit of cheesy-ness would it?**

** So yeah, sorry this is so late, its cause my internet was down, stupid random storm in the middle of the night cutting off my internet! Oh btw, I have nothing against Yaoi; I love it I just don't write it… sorry.…. READ ON!**

Last Christmas…

Chapter 1- Heart Breaks and Car Crashes

"Good night, Amy! Bella Notre!" The small Italian giggled, waving me off as I got ready to leave for the night. I was a waitress at Vargas and Bonnefoy, the best restaurant in the small English town of Berwich. It was owned by three chefs: the Italian Vargas twins, Felicia and Lovina, and the Frenchman, Francis Bonnefoy.

"Night, Feli! Merry Christmas!" I called back. Felicia was the bubblier one of the twins; she was sweet and childish and slightly air-headed, but when it came to the kitchen she was a bossy, short-tempered spitfire. Lovina, on the other hand, was the complete opposite. Always short-tempered, she yelled at everyone and absolutely hated any kind of display of affection. But that all changed when she entered the kitchen. When Lovina cooked, she truly came alive, filled with fiery passion and gusto.

Francis was basically a perverted Frenchman, always messing around with his best friends. Both of them are waiters like me. First there was Tonio, an air-headed Spaniard with a thing for Lovina. Gilbert was a self-proclaimed "Prussian" who somehow got it into his head that he was the "Most Awesome Person To Ever Live". He was also currently dating my twin sister, Madeline.

"See you guys after Christmas!" I flashed my infamous grin and started making my way back to the apartment I shared with my boyfriend, Ivan. I smiled; The tall Russian was slightly misunderstood, and most people were downright terrified of him. But none of those people were his girlfriend, were they? I journeyed up the steep steps to the 12th floor, finally getting to our home. Just as I was about to unlock the door, Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother and Feli's boyfriend, stepped out of the apartment next to mine.

"Oh, sup Ludwig?" I greeted casually, presenting a quick smile for the German.

"Oh, hallo Amelia. Frohe weihnachten. Have you seen Feli by any chance? We were going to go out on a date tonight, but she seems to still be working."

"Yeah, she's still at the restaurant, it's gettin' real busy back there. Good luck tryin' to bust her outta there." I joked, giving him a wave as he thanked me for my help, "Merry Christmas!"

I pushed the door open, took off my shoes and coat, and carried on to the living room. I frowned. All the lights were off, but that wasn't my concern. On the couch was a red tank top, and it definitely wasn't mine. I carried on through the house, willing myself not to believe the logic my head was telling me.

'It's really quite obvious that it was going to happen, Amelia. I mean seriously! Why would he spend the rest of his life with an idiotic blonde like you?!' The voice left as soon as the tears pricked my eyes. I swallowed and forced the thoughts to the back of my mind. I carried on through the rooms, my sobs growing harder and harder to suppress.

I reached our bedroom. The door was shut. 'Maybe he's taking a nap?' I reasoned. I pushed it open a little and peeked inside. My assumption was immediately shattered, along with my heart. There, on my bed, with my boyfriend, was a raven haired girl with tanned skin. Her fingers were tugging at his hair and the buttons on his shirt- a shirt that I had bought him. The stench of vodka invaded my nose; I was jolted out of my frozen state when a giggle came from the girl.

One emotion after the next flooded through my system; betrayal, sadness, dejection, hatred, anger.

Anger.

That one thought clouded over the others. I barley noticed the wet streaks that dripped down my cheeks as I yelled.

"IVAN!?" I growled at him, "What the hell are you doing?!" They froze, slowly turning their heads towards me. My face was red with rage, glaring intently at the heavily breathing Russian.

"A-Amelia? H-how long have you been standing there?" He asked, his violet eyes filled with shock and horror.

"Long enough." My voice was a deadly whisper, mostly because if I spoke any louder, I was at risk of my voice breaking. Ivan pushed himself away from the girl, who was glaring at me intently. I glowered back. "Sorry to interrupt you." I hissed.

"I… I never meant… Amelia … I'm sorry." As soon as the words left his mouth something inside of me snapped.

"You're sorry?! YOU'RE SORRY!? YOU ASSHOLE!" I screamed, "YOU CAN'T JUST GO 'ROUND CHEATING ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND, THEN JUST TURN AROUND AND SAY SORRY! What, did you think that 'sweet forgiving Amelia' would just take that and be happy that you even gave her a second glance? Huh? DID YOU!? Well, sorry to be a disappointment, but things don't happen like that in the real world. People have these things called hearts, and when this happens to them, their hearts get broken. But you obviously don't care about that, do you? DO YOU!? NO! BECAUSE YOU'RE A HEARTLESS JERK!" I quickly gave him a swift punch to the nose and fled from the apartment, shoving on my shoes and coat as I went.

Warm liquid leaked from my eyes and streamed down my cheeks, stinging my eyes and causing my vision to go hazy. My heart pounded in my chest, hammering painfully against my ribcage. My legs ached for me to slow down, but the flurry of emotions took over my senses and urged me on. My chest tightened painfully with each intake of breath whilst my lungs screamed in agony. All I could see was a merge of blinding whites, greens and reds, all I could hear were my shrill sobs and the deafening howls of the blizzard around me. Suddenly, the thunderous roar of a horn and the ear-splitting screeches of tires brought me out of my nightmare. Blinding beams of a car's headlights bored into my eyes, gluing me to the spot. Fear paralyzed my body.

My legs wouldn't move. The car was headed straight for me. One last thought took over my senses before I was engulfed in blackness.

"I'm going to die."

** A/N- Oh and sorry it's so short… hopefully next chapter will be bigger! You like? You don't like? Leave an ity-bity review in that little box… just scroll down a little more…. If you're still reading this: a little more. See that little box? Yeah? Put your Comments in it! Give me some tips, suggestions tell me if you like my story or not…. PLEASE!**

**((Thanks- The Story Siren, for editing this!))**

**Hasta la pasta Dudes and Dudettes!**


	2. Dr Angel

Last Christmas…

Chapter Two: Dr. Angel 

I waited for the pain to come. I waited for…. Anything really. But nothing came. Well, one thing came, and that was something ice cold, something very unpleasant. I focused on trying to hear if anything was happening because my eyes weren't going to cooperate anytime soon.

"God… Killed…" An angel-like voice whispered- I couldn't quite pinpoint the accent of the speaker.

"Arthur….. Dead… car….." A familiar accented voice gasped somewhere to my left. I felt something warm touch my cheek. My senses immediately sharpened, as if whatever it was that was touching me was bringing me back to earth. "It's Amelia! Amelia! Wake up, Mon Cher! Amelia!"

I knew that voice…. Who was it!? I balled myself up, racking my brains. The accent was definitely French…. France…. FRANCIS! I gasped, my eyes snapped open, I saw nothing but emeralds. Why emeralds? I frowned slightly, concentrating my vision on the gemstones. Then I realized that they weren't gems… they were eyes. Eyes glistening fearfully at me. Surrounding those eyes were two large bushy eyebrows. (I had to blink a few times before I realized they were real) Above his caterpillars was a mop of dishevelled dirty-blond hair. Then I noticed his pale skin, it was … crystal-like, you could say, he almost shimmered in the light of the evening stars. I let out a breath that I hadn't realised I was holding and started to speak.

"Are-," I coughed, clearing my hoarse voice before trying again, "Are you an angel?" A loud and annoying scraping laugh came from behind me. I knew that laugh anywhere; Gilbert, self-proclaimed 'Prussian'. I abruptly whipped my head around, only to groan in agony when I moved my muscles.

"No… I'm not an angel." It was the first voice I'd heard, although that accent … what was it? "My name is Arthur. Are you ok?" A Brit!

"No, I am heart-broken. I'm cold. And I am wet." I sniffed, new droplets forming in the corners of my eyes as I remembered what I had seen earlier. A curtain of golden silk along with two pools of Carolina-blue invaded my sight.

"'Heart-broken' Mon petite Amelia?" The Frenchmen questioned, his eyes swirling with sincerity.

"Uh huh." I nodded slightly, "Ivan… was er… with someone else… behind my back."

"Francis, I honestly don't think that she is ok. Can you stand, Love?" Arthur asked, his voice laced with concern. I slowly raised myself into a sitting position. When I was positive I was ok, I took Arthur's outstretched hand and allowed him to help me up. I stood for a moment, stabilising myself before taking a step on my right foot. A surge of pain shot up my leg, causing them to buckle underneath me, sending me back to the ground. I wailed in distress as the throbbing in my lower-calf refused to end. Instinctively, I clutched the area of tenderness and instantaneously reeled my hand back. My hand was covered in blood.

"Oh, shit." I whispered.

Did I forget to mention earlier? I faint at the sight of blood.

Arthur's POV

I stared in shock at the unconscious, bleeding girl in front of me. 'Oh, shit.'- my sentiments exactly.

"Amelia!" Francis gasped, suddenly appearing by my side. He turned to me, his blue eyes blazing. "You're a doctor! Fix her!"

"Do everything I tell you to, alright?" I asked, he nodded frantically. "Okay, you're the most sober, Antonio, so you'll need to drive. I am not getting behind the wheel again. You two get in the car!" I ordered them, they complied quickly and quietly. Francis and Antonio got into the front while Gilbert and I got into the back, laying Amelia across our laps. As soon as everyone was buckled in, Antonio started the car. I didn't even need to tell him to take us to the hospital. I looked down at the large gash in her leg. That was going to need stitches. (What the hell had she landed on?!) Small splinters of what looked like glass were sticking out of her wound, not helping the bleeding at all.

I took my jacket off and wrapped it around her leg, and put as much pressure as I could to it before her fingers twitched in response to the pain.

"What are you doing?" Gilbert suddenly asked, fascinated. Gilbert had wanted to be a nurse, but nobody took the Albino seriously. So Gilbert was stuck taking shifts as a waiter at his best friend's restaurant- not that he complained. He was obnoxious, yes, but he always appreciated what he had.

"And you call yourself a nurse in training," I joked, trying to lighten the mood. He cracked a small smile, "I'm applying pressure to her leg, to stop the bleeding. The wound is rather large, and if I don't do this she could a lot of blood." He nodded, intrigued. "Say, Gilbert, my nurse is home for the rest of the week, and I don't like working with people I don't particularly like... would you like to help me?"

"Would I?!" His eyes brightened and a grin enveloped his face, "Hell yeah I would! You're awesome, Arthur." I smiled and waved him off.

"I need a nurse, and frankly I think you're good enough." As soon as the engine was off, we were out of the car. I held the American in my arms as we rushed into the lobby; Michelle was at the receptionist desk. She looked up and dropped her pen, her mouth gaping open.

"Ce que l'enfer!?" She exclaimed, pointing to the limp Amelia in my arms.

"An accident! Just let us through and into Arthur's room!" Francis urged, his eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Oui! Oui! Just one moment," she reached under her desk and passed Gilbert the key, nodding to us. I smiled in return and rushed after the others to my normal room, setting the American down on the table as soon as I arrived. Rushing to the sink, I quickly washed my hands and told Gilbert what to get ready for me.

"We're going to have to take her jeans off. There's no way I'm going to get that glass out with those on." I muttered as Gilbert handed me some scissors. I carefully cut away the material and examined her wound.

"No infections, thankfully." I nodded to Gilbert, who handed me a pair of tweezers and held a tray near me. I cautiously extracted the slivers of glass, one by one, dropping them into the small plate. Once I was certain I was done, I got the sterilized needle and thread (courtesy of the older Beilschmidt brother) and warily stitched her up, finally dressing her injury.

Suddenly, her eyelids fluttered open, revealing a pair of sapphire irises. I stared for a moment before smiling warmly at her.

"Your leg will be fine, Amelia."

**A/N- Cheesy, crappy chapter ending I know! So… Review! Thank you my beautiful readers and reviewers!**

**Hasta La Pasta~!**


	3. Girl talks and Sleepovers

Last Christmas

Chapter 3

**Amelia's POV**

It felt like I was floating… flying? I don't know, but you know when you have that really weird feeling, like you haven't slept in a while and you feel really tired, and it just feels like you're falling for a split second? Yeah, well, that's what I felt like, only it wasn't a split second. More like hours… but only a few minutes… Does that make sense? No, it doesn't, does it?

Oh well, let's just say it felt like I was falling and it seemed like a long-ish time.

I couldn't feel anything. My whole body was numb. 'Maybe I hit my head and got a concussion, and now I'm in a coma… no, when you're in a coma you sleep. Scratch the coma thing. Perhaps I'm having one of those near-death experiences. Is this what it feels like to die? It's not that bad. Well, except for the dull droning sound next to my ear and the throbbing sensation in my leg. Wait, droning? That wasn't droning… its voices! Someone's talking.

'Okay, so I'm not dead. I overreacted a little there. Maddie did always say that I was a melodramatic drama queen.'

I felt something cold and soft on my leg. It felt nice. My leg still stung a little, but not as much as it did before. My eyes snapped open, squinting when a blinding white light glared down at me. I looked around me, my gaze stopping when it rested on a pair of warm forest-green eyes.

"Your leg will be fine, Amelia." The Brit smiled kindly at me as I blinked, trying to get used to the intense beams.

"Amy." I muttered, earning a questioning glance from the blonde, "It's Amy, not Amelia. Amelia's too fairy-tale like."

"Ohonohonohonohon~," The familiar chuckle caused me to look to my right, finding the annoying Frenchmen and his friends grinning at me. "Mon Cher Amelia has a thing with her name; she met someone when she was little who told her that her name was like something from a fairy-tale. He prom-," I cut him off with a glare and carried on with the story myself.

"He told me that he had to leave and go do something, but he promised that he would come back. So he left, and I waited in the garden for him all night. But he never came. Ever since then I hate it whenever someone calls me Amelia." I took a deep breath and smiled, "Right then, enough of the boring back stories and more of the 'Where the hell am I?'s."

"The hospital." Gilbert replied, flashing his infamous cocky smirk. I grinned back and turned to Arthur.

"Where's the doctor?" I asked, swinging my feet over the side of the bed.

"You're looking at him."

I stumbled forwards, falling into Arthur, as a wave of surprise washed over me.

"Wait, what?" I spluttered, blushing as he caught me.

"Careful! You're going to have to walk around a bit first; otherwise you'll fall, like you did just now." He set me down and stabilized me, making sure that I would be able to support myself before letting go of me.

"Thanks." I carefully took a step forwards, grinning in triumph when I didn't tumble. "So a doctor, huh?" I asked. He nodded as I cautiously took another step. "That's cool…"

"Not as cool as bow ties. Bow ties are cool." I raised an eyebrow, he smiled, "I'm The Doctor and your Amy."

"Oh, I get it! I guess I literally have a Doctor Who reference in my life." I grinned. "That's awesome!"

"Ah, so you are a Whovian? See, Francis? I'm not the only one!" he exclaimed, beaming successfully at the scowling Frenchman. "You do actually remind me of Amelia... maybe it's your knack for getting into trouble?"

"Hey! I don't usually run into roads! I was upset!" I grumbled, pouting at him. "So, can I stay over somewhere? I kinda kicked myself out…."

"Sí! We were actually going to come over and get you," Antonio insisted, his million dollar dazzler stuck goofily on his face, "Feli and I threw a surprise party for everyone!"

"What? You just threw a random party?" I asked. He nodded. "For no reason whatsoever?" Again, his head bobbed. "Right…. Okay. Well, it is just like you two to go and do something like that, but I don't really feel like going to a party right now, dudes."

"Oh, common, Ames! Just come, have a drink or two, play some games with Feli! You could even have all the girls in Feli's room and have a 'girl-chat' or whatever Eliza calls them!" the Frenchman pleaded. Eliza, or Elizabeta, was one of my closest friends. She works part time in a coffee house, with Maddie and my Japanese friend, Kiku. They have enough money to go to the performing arts college together. I gave a small sigh, plastering on my greatest fake-grin.

"Well, a little party never hurt anyone!" They all cheered. After Arthur gave me one last check-up, we all headed out. As soon as I walked through the door I was enveloped in a bone crushing hug. Thanks to years of this, I was completely prepared. "Hey, Feli! How ya doin'?"

"Ve~! Thank you all for coming! Hey… where's Ivan?" she asked, looking behind me, as if expecting the towering Russian would just appear.

"Um…. Ivan and I …. We broke up." I told her, my smile faltered, and was replaced with a crestfallen look. A loud gasp came from the other side of the room and instantly I was bombarded yet again, this time by a pair of even stronger arms.

"Amy! Come on! You are coming with me! Feli! Lovi! Maddie! … and Kiku, you too! Follow!" Eliza ordered, dragging me to the youngest Italian's room. Once we were all in she shoved me down onto the bed, sitting herself next to me, and started stoking my hair.

"What happened? You look beaten up! Did he beat you up? Do I have to go kill him with my frying pan?" I shook my head as the others seated themselves around the bed. Kiku looked slightly hesitant, but followed suit.

"No, I tripped in front of a car and cut myself on some stupid glass." I sniffled slightly and lent against her. "He cheated on me. He was in our apartment with some other girl- and it definitely wasn't just a friend."

"I could go beat him up with my hockey stick, if you like?" Maddie offered, her sweet Canadian voice tinged with concern.

"Thanks, Mads, but I don't want the police on ya." I half-heartedly joked.

"That bastard!" Lovina growled. "I know what we can do. Remember when Sadiq dumped me? Feli threw a massive sleepover. It helped me; maybe we could change this party into a sleepover? The rest boys can stay, so don't worry Kiku, you'll have some males here." The Japanese man bowed his head, a dusting of red covering his cheeks.

"Hey there, Kiku, you doing ok?" I gave him a weak smile.

"Hai. And if you girls were wondering, which I know Eliza-Chan is, hai, Heracles and I are doing fine as a couple." Said Hungarian squealed in delight, biting her lip after a few seconds.

"Sorry, Ames! It's just too adorable!" I smiled knowingly and sent a wink to the Raven-haired man. "So! Shall we raid the cupboards for junk food, romantic-comedies and alcohol?"

"Hell yeah!" I called, jumping up and bursting out the door, stopping in front of the guys, "Boys! Change of plans, you're all staying for a sleepover to help me get over that stupid jerk-face! We'll watch movies, eat junk food and drink alcohol! To the kitchen!"

"Well. She seems…. Happy." Arthur stated, I turned and gave him a small smile.

"No, just slightly less depressed. Now everyone, strip! You will follow the rules of a sleepover and wear PJs! Or I'll get Eliza's frying pan!" I marched into the kitchen and started gathering some of the food already set out.

"Shall we have it in one of the bedrooms or the lounge?" Maddie asked, looking to the energetic Italian for help. Both, I noticed, were wearing long baggy T-shirts. I didn't have any overnight stuff, so I was just going to have to borrow some things.

"Well, if we have it in here, we won't be squished. And we have the TV. And all of the bedrooms are too small." She pondered, "Yeah, I think in here would be best."

I picked up all I could carry and brought it into the front room, setting it down on the coffee table. I then went back into the kitchen and started gathering the alcohol that was reserved for the party. I hauled everything into the other room, placing my stash on the floor along with some plastic cups. I moved into the hall and knocked on the door. I waited for someone to let me in- I really didn't wanna walk in on someone changing.

"If it's you, Amy, come on in!" Eliza called; I opened the door and shuffled in, closing it behind me. "I'm afraid we don't have any night clothes that would fit you. Sorry, Ames, but you're gonna have to borrow something from one of the guys."

"Ok, thanks anyway." I flashed her a grin and headed off.

"Who is it~?" Francis sang when I rapped on the door.

"It's Amy, can I come in?" he pulled me in and shut the door behind me. He was wearing, I noticed, a pair of boxers and a thin tee-shirt, the rest were in a similar attire, either laying around or talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys?" I tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, looking up sheepishly, "Can I borrow a T-shirt from one of you? I don't have anything else to wear…"

"Arthur has a shirt... Don't you, _Angleterre_?" The Brit in question looked up and raised a bushy brow, going over to his bag and pulling out a grey shirt with the TARDIS on it.

"Here you go," He passed me the shirt, sticking his tongue out at Francis, who sniffed haughtily and flicked his hair in response.

"Thanks a bunch, Artie!" I took the T-shirt and strolled out of the room, returning to Eliza and the other girls. "Mission accomplished!" I bellowed, grinning toothily. I went through to the adjoining restroom and closed the door behind me, swiftly changing and giving my face a brief splash with the water. Everyone was already in the lounge when I got back, all sprawled across sleeping bags. There was only one left, and it was in between Antonio and Arthur.

**((Quick note: these movies aren't usually ones that 19 year-olds would watch but because they're kind of having a high school sleepover they're just having a bit of fun))**

"Amy, should we watch Friends with Benefits or Easy A?" Maddie asked, sitting cross-legged next to Gilbert.

"Benefits." I declared, "It explains my life so much! I mean I really wish my life was a movie some times! You'd never have to worry about hair or going to the toilet or anything like that- and you'd always get a happy ending!" Maddie put the movie on and we all became quiet, sprawling out and happily consuming the party food and drink.

"So," Arthur whispered, staring at the screen, "You work at the girls' restaurant?"

"Yeah. I know its nothing big, but I'm saving up to go to this amazing performing arts college," I muttered, stealing a sneaky glance his way. "I really want to be an actress."

"I think you'd be an amazing actress," he stated. I noticed the tips of his ears were tinged pink. "I can tell by this little show you're putting on for everyone." I opened my mouth to protest but he just turned and gave me a wink, "You're being all happy and cheerful, but I can tell that you really just want to curl up in a ball and cry."

"Yeah," I sighed. "I do. How'd you know?"

"A magician never reveals his tricks." He teased before changing the subject, "So, who is 'Amy Jones'? I want to know."

"Only if you tell me who 'Arthur Kirkland' is." He nodded, sending me a coy smirk. "Well, I've always been into performance: singing, dancing, acting. I love those kinds of things. I also like Baseball and American football, and Romance movies. Oh, and I have a twin sister, Maddie. What about you, Artie?"

"Well, I like reading- Shakespeare especially, I'm a doctor, as you know, I like Football and cricket and enjoy fantasy movies such as Doctor Who. I have five brothers: Alistair, Dylan and Peter. And then there's the twins Connor and Eddy."

**A/N- Crap ending to the chapter I know…. I can't end chapters damn it! So here ya go sorry it took so long! Hehe… any Whovians out there! YOU ARE AWESOME! Less awesome if you don't review!**

** FRED OUT~**


End file.
